59th Hunger Games SYOT (open)
by Primrue394
Summary: The story of how the 59th Hunger games turned out. SYOT (open) 9/24 spots taken. PM me tributes PLEASE!
1. SYOT

My first SYOT and I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. If you want to submit a tribute please PM me the following info. Also please make the subject of your PM D_ Male/Female, it just makes life easier for me. As I didn't specify before, If you comment a tribute, I'll only accept it if it isn't taken at the end. You can submit 3 tributes each. The list is also on profile (if you want to Copy and paste) including the taken tributes,

First and last name:

Age

District

Gender

Appearance

A few personalities traits

Status in district

Reaped or volunteered

If reaped, reaction

If volunteered, Reason (just saying district 1 or 2 is ok)

Outfit (reapings, parade, interview) (optional)

interview angle

Friends

Family

Training score

Weapons/strengths

Weakness

Willing to ally?

Strategy in arena

Any other info you want me to include (ie Tokens, Backstory, preferred death, what you want your tribute to the place.)

Also, please can suggest mentors or capitol escorts if you want as I am horrible at making them up.

I may change things up a little if it doesn't work, and if you forget something I'll just make it up myself, also I might not be writing as often as I want to because I have exams in school. :)


	2. Prolouge

**SYOT All Open except for district six female, Check my profile in the future if you want to know.**

**Prologue**

_**Caitelyn Daneleny, 29, Head Gamemaker**_

I knock cautiously on his office door. No rely. I knock louder. Just as I'm about to give up and leave, secretly glad not to have seen him, the door opens to a tall, thin man with almost white hair and beard.

"H-Hello, President" I stammer.

"sit down" He murmurs to me.

Still feeling cautious I sit down opposite him.

"As you have asked, I have drawn a rough plan of the arena for the 59th hunger games next year" I began, reciting the speech that I had prepared earlier.

"It involves a bigger cornucopia with more supplies and the tribute being more spread out. This will mean fewer people in the bloodbath and the games will last longer. The people will have more games to entertain themselves with and hopefully more betting going on. I also want to make a very vast and unique arena that no one has seen before, every section of the arena will be different. Some areas will be woods some would be deserts etcetera" I keep going on until I realize the president isn't focusing on me anymore.

"President Snow?"

He snaps out of his daydream and focused on me once again. As always I feel pieced by his bright, snakelike green eyes, but this time I pretend to not be fazed.

"very well," He says "come back when you have the plan finalized, you may leave now,"

I breathe, not realizing I had been holding my breath. He thought my idea was good enough. He didn't want someone to take over me as head gamemaker. I breathe a sigh of relief. But Snow had barely been focusing on me that whole time. He hadn't;t even realized I hadn't finished talking. he had seemed preoccupied with something else, I wondered what it was. But it was none of my business to wonder what president Snow was up to. I went down the elevator and into my office. Working on the arena design again. I hoped the Capitol would like it.

I exited the apartment and blinked in astonishment. The sky was dark outside. I felt as if I had only been in my office for a few hours, but it was only nearly midday when I started working. When I got back to my apartment, dinner was on the table. I found my boyfriend, Alyja, asleep on the couch. I put my meal in the microwave for a few seconds. it came out the perfect temperature. I ate, not realizing how hungry and tired I was, and went to bed, with clothes, shoes, and makeup still on.

The next morning I woke up to beautiful sunshine, although you could never tell if the sun was real or not, I stretched and got out of bed. I immediately went over to my office. At the bottom, I saw Snow, staring out his window; he doesn't fo that often, he's usually always busy with his work. Something's different and I can't get that out of my head.


	3. A opportunity? District 1 Reapings

**The reapings for district one. I think I would like to do more than one district at a time so hopefully, I'll get the district two and three tributes soon. Thanks to Annabeth Pie and Foxfaceisthebest for submitting these tributes. Also, I probably won't be posting as much I would want to because of school and everything (I've already said so but I have midyear exams coming up.) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Circe Tate District 1 Female**

Easily spearing a dummy in the chest one last time, I said bye to my trainer and headed home. It was 12 o'clock and the reaping was at two. My Mum had told me to be back at 11:30, but I had wanted that last half an hour of training to be extra prepared. I walk to Victor's village and knock at my door. My mum, looking slightly worried, opens the door.

"I thought you weren't planning to come back!" She says to me.

"just wanted to be ready," I told her.

My mum undoes my tight, high ponytail and started brushing my hair. I wince as the knots get tangled in the brush. I take a shower and blow dry my hair. Electricity is a rare thing, event here in district 1 and we are lucky to have it all the time. Mum braids half of my hair around my head, and the other half curls down to almost my waist. She hands me a bright red dress and I put it on. I give my mum a quick twirl, she brushes my hair one last time and I go out the door. It's only a quarter past one, but as I am supposed to be volunteering, I can't be late. I go to me, friend, Diana's house and knock. she shouts at me from inside her house

"COME IN!"

I walk in to see her sitting on a stool, her mum finishing up a dutch braid. She is wearing a pale purple dress, similar to mine. Her white blonde braid finishes just below her shoulders and I look at it jealously. I wish my hair was that short but mum and dad make me grow it long so it would look good on camera and I would get more sponsors if I ever needed to. Diana looks at me and grins she gets up and we go to the justice building together. By the time we get there, the reaping square is almost full, and I bump into my mum and little sister, Annabelle.  
"I thought you were staying home?" I ask her.  
"Anna changed her mind," she tells me." have you seen your dad?"  
"Nope, gotta go"

Diana and I get our blood samples, then walk into the 18-year-old area. Everyone looks calm and relaxed, unlike the other districts reaping that we watch. They know that someone is going to volunteer for them if they get reaped and that someone was me.  
"your so lucky," my friend tells me " I've trained for all these years and the academy doesn't even pick me."  
Her eyes glint with mischievousness "I would love to be in the hunger games!" she says, then continues to talk about what everything she would do in the arena.

Our Capitol Escort sashays onto the stage and begins talking about the Hunger Games and what an honour it is to be doing the reapings for our district, the one with the most victors ever. At that, there is a massive cheer from the former victors of our district, including my dad.  
"as usual, ladies first!" she announces. I start paying attention as I'm supposed to volunteer. I start to feel bad about this and regret agreeing to volunteer._ What if I lost? What if I didn't win?_  
"the girl chosen to represent district one at the 59th Hunger Games is... Surline Day!" she says

Immediately, I volunteer. Surline, my other best friend had never set foot in the academy and would die as easily as one of the district 11 tributes. She had a strong hate for violence and was totally against me going into the Hunger Games. I hear a gasp from Surline and a whoop from my dad. I made my way up to the stage. This was the moment I had been waiting for my entire life, but somehow, it didn't feel real enough.

My escort asked for my name.  
"Circe Tate" I announce proudly, just like my dad had taught me to. A couple of boys start giggling, but I ignore them.  
"and the male tribute for the 59th Hunger Games is... Ary-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" a loud, arrogant voice proclaims from the audience. A tall guy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes walks confidently up onto the stage.  
"My name is Nevada Chrystal" He announces, looking straight at the Camera. "And mark my words, I_ will_ win these games"

**Nevada Crystal District 1 Male**

I look around the academy one last time. The Bow and arrows, the spears, the daggers, everything. It wasn't like I wasn't coming back again, to become hopefully a trainer for the next batch of victors of district one. I walk out of the academy and back home, where I take a quick shower put some clean clothes on. It's quarter to two, I say a quick goodbye to my sisters and rush to the reaping square. There are heaps of people there. I just want this over and done with. The Capitol Lady Comes onto the stage and talks about the Hunger Games, Out past victors and the huge honour of winning. I pretend to pay attention to her. I want to look good on TV tonight. She gets on with announcing the female tribute for our district.  
"Surline Day," She says. I look around, waiting for the volunteer. Usually, he or she is so eager the Capitol escort can't even get the full name out. I was planning to show everyone just how excited for the Games I was. I tall girl with tanned skin and long dark hair walked up to the stage.  
She gets asked for her name.  
"Circe Tate," she says into the microphone. I watch the bowl full of the boys' names carefully. As soon as I see a hand with long, sharp nails reach into the bowl, I start to walk forwards.  
"I Volunteer!" I say loudly

I walk up onto the stage, relishing the moment. This moment that I had trained hard my entire life for.  
"My name is Nevada Crystal" I announce to the world "And mark my words: _I will win these games_," I stand proudly.  
I had just told everyone. I was going to win. I knew it, and even if I didn't, there was no way back anymore.

I walk into the justice building, accompanied by guards. I'm lead to a room where I'm supposed to be saying goodbye to my family. except I barely have a family. A few minutes later, the peacekeepers take me away, smirking. I'm lead to the train station where I'll be boarding the train to the Capitol.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks again to the people that submitted tributes, the list of taken tributes is on my profile if you want to submit one (please do). Also thanks to emperessakura655 for reviewing. I'll try to make the chapters longer next time. Please review or DM me and tell me what I didn't do good because, I have said, this is my first SYOT. Hope to be publishing the next chapter soon! **


	4. Regret-District 4 and 5 reapings

**Ok, I have given up on the sponsoring idea, because 1) I can't be bothered 2) it's not really fair 3) I don't really get the concept myself. I have also given up on trying to do the tributes in order, as I have gotten some bloodbath tributes and still haven't received any district 2 tributes. so here are the reapings for the District 4 Female and District 5 Male tributes. I don't think I'll include all of the reapings because that can be a little boring and longs, maybe I can include some of their justice building goodbyes and train ride? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks to Veronicaiscool and fairytoto1 for these tributes, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aqua Marine driorp District 4 female**

I give my mum and dad a final twirl before I go to the reapings. She nods and gestures for me to come closer. I go in for a hug but she stops me.  
"you'll be okay," she tells me. I nod, wondering why she's so caring this year. She's never cared much on the days of the previous reapings. Maybe she knows.  
"Just do your best and you'll be fine," she says. it's like she already knows. I give her a small wink in case she does know and leave the house. I walk down to the justice building, where the reaping square is.

Standing in the reaping square, our capitol escort comes onto the stage, introducing herself as Isabella, and tells us to call her Bell.

She looks and seems more normal than the previous ones, with white blond hair tinted pink at the end, but heaps of piercings in both ears.  
Belle reaches her hand into the bowl full of girl's names and takes out a name. The girls whose future will be decided by this slip of paper. Unless I volunteer. I know this is the one thing that will earn me a reputation worth having. I can't have everyone in the district thinking I'm a pretty princess for the rest of my life. No that won't do, I must be in the Hunger Games. I think about my dad's reaction, about my family if I didn't come back. Was it worth it? I shake off the thought. of course, it's worth it. Half the district call me a crybaby.

Bell starts talking about the Hunger Games and what an honour it is that she's our escort. I smile a tiny bit and hope I can make her proud by winning these games. She talks about the former victors, including one of dad's old friends, and I hoped I would become one of them someday. She starts to talk about our tributes this year and reaches her hand into the glass bowl full of girls names and pulls out a slip. I hold my breath like I usually do during reapings.  
"and the young woman chosen to represent this district for the 59th annual Hunger Games is... Angelica Schuy!***** I small girl with long black hair in the 13-year-old section starts crying and making my way up to the stage. I immediately feel bad and relate to her.

I put up my hand "I Volunteer!" I blurt out.  
"oooh a volunteer!" says Bell. I immediately regret volunteering "come on up!" she tells me. I make my way up the stairs onto the stage.  
"what's your name?" she asks  
"Aqua Marine driorp," I tell her quietly, under my breath.  
"Aqua Marine-what?" she asks again  
"Marine driorp" I repeat.

I quickly turn my head to see my huge face projected into a wall behind us. I hear the boys booing at me, and many hushed whispers. I already want to break down and cry. but I don't. _See, I'm getting stronger already._ I think to myself. Bell starts to call out the Male tributes and I stand next to her. trying my best not to show any emotion. Everything after that is a blur and I only remember being led to the justice building, still desperately holding my tears in, my dad's face, furious at me, my mum, kissing and hugging, telling me it'll alright. I remember the peacekeepers, forcing my mum to leave me, and many people, trying to get photos of me and for me to talk to them just before I get onto the train. I sit in my carriage for a few minutes, then break down and sob violently into my pillow.

* * *

*****Yes, she is named after Angelica Schuyler, it's the first random name that came to my

* * *

**Georgie Adams District 5 Male**

I hug my mum and dad before I leave with McKenzie and Lance to go to the reapings. This is my second reaping and Lance's second last, and we're still together, and I'm positive it'll stay like that until I'm 18, after all, I don't really know anyone in our district that was reaped. Lance, however, is worried about the reapings. he tries not to show it, but I can tell. I heard him confessing to Kenzie yesterday. He has his name in 6 times, but Kenzie assured him that it was nothing, compared to some of the extremely poor people of the district. I get to the reaping square and get my blood sample, then say a quick goodbye to Kenzie and Lance. I go to the front of the square near the stage, with the thirteen year olds, where my best friend, Gregory, is waiting for me. We start chatting with each other, almost forgetting where we were.

"Georgie Adams!" I hear our capitol escort announce. For a second I am stunned and freeze on the spot  
"what's Georgie?" I head Gregory ask me.  
"Georgie Adams, where are you?" The sharp Capitol lady asks the crowd, look around. My photo projects onto the wall behind her and she spots me.  
"Come on Georgie! Don't be shy!" she bends down and tries to look at me in the eyes. I blink and slowly make my way up to the stairs, trying to take everything in. Except I can't. I've never known anyone that got reaped, and my name was only in there twice! The peacekeepers obviously think I am too slow, so they give me a big push, up into the stage.  
"brilliant," our escort says, and gets me to shake hands with the girl standing on the other side of her. Then we make out way to the Justice building to say our final goodbyes.

* * *

**Ok, I know that last reaping was a little short, but it is a little hard to write reapings without knowing the other tribute in the same district, PLEASE get your tributes to me ASAP 15/24 spots left as of 26th of May, full list on profile. **


	5. District 10 Female Reaping

**Hi guys, I'm very sorry for not writing for a few months. I don't really have an excuse, I just forgot I guess. I know this is a very short chapter, but i don't have a lot of tributes submitted please, PM to me ASAP or you can reserve a spot for later. availability and all info is in my profile. Thank you so much HunterOfArtimesII for Submitting Roux!**

* * *

**Roux Mardei District 10 female**

I wake up, stretching my sore back. the reapings were today, I groan. It's not as if I am scared to get reaped. I know that I don't have a lot to lose here in district 10. I have no family one friend, Stali and Geron, my cow. Still, the hunger games aren't fun. The reapings are filled with people dressed up in their best outfits, something I don't have, hugging their family, something else I don't have and huge crowds, making me feel slightly claustrophobic. Where I usually don't get noticed by anyone, but in reapings, I can't help getting notices. I'm the only one with dirty torn clothes, making me very noticeable. I think about the 40 or so slips of paper in the glass bowl I have to. I had to take tesserae so I don't starve to death. I go to a small stream at the edge of the district to try and clean myself a bit, then to the market areas. I manage to find a nice-looking skirt, someone must've dropped it. Finders keepers I think to myself, its mine now. I change into it and realize how mismatched I look with the skirt and my stained cream shirt, ten times too big for me. It'll have to do, I tell myself. I also find a bruised apple someone threw away. I eat the apple as my lunch then make my way over to the reaping square. I'm a bit early so I hide in one of the nearby alleyways until it's half full, then slip in without being noticed. I stand in the scorching sun and wait for the rest of the people to fill in and for the reaping to finally start. I get bored and start to zone out. Our capitol escort looks like a typical capitol citizen and seems to be the same one that always comes to district 10. There's a look of annoyance in her face as she tries to swat away a fly that doing laps around her huge hair. I stare off into the distance some more until I feel someone poke my arm. The capitol escort is looking around, the same annoyed look on her face as before. She spots me and tells me to come up onto the stage and hurry up. I see my picture with some of my details next to it, name, age, birthday, etc, and wonder what happened for a second. Then it hits me. I just got reaped for the 59th Hunger Games.

I walk up slowly and calmly to the giant stage, trying as hard as I can to stop my hands from shaking. I keep my face as emotionless as possible. "_stay strong, stay strong, stay strong"_ I tell myself over and over again, while the rest of the reaping goes on.

* * *

**Thanks again HunterOfArtemisII for submitting her and i promise i will write more soon!**

-_Primrue394_


End file.
